The invention relates to a coin sorting device, comprising a housing and a rotary disc arranged in the housing and rotatingly drivable by means of a rotary drive for receiving a plurality of coins to be sorted with different diameters, wherein the rotary disc is surrounded at least in sections by a guide wall and wherein a coin discharge area delimited by a wall section is provided, through which coins located on the rotatingly driven rotary disc arrive at a coin conveyor track connecting to the coin discharge area, wherein a rotatingly driven conveyor belt for conveying the coins along the coin conveyor track is arranged above the coin conveyor track, wherein the coin conveyor track is delimited by a guide edge on its inside and/or its outside, along which the coins are conveyed by the conveyor belt.
Such a coin sorting device is normally also called a coin recycler. The coin sorting device has a coin intake, via which a plurality of unsorted coins can be supplied individually or together. From the coin intake, the coins make their way to the rotatingly driven rotary disc, which forms a so-called centrifuge. From the rotatingly driven rotary disk, the coins make their way under a conveyor belt and into a coin discharge area. The conveyor belt conveys the coins out of the coin discharge area along a coin conveyor track. Different areas are provided along the coin conveyor track, for example a coin check area and a coin sort area.
The coins should be conveyed by the conveyor belt along the coin conveyor track resting against the guiding edge. Also due to the different coin diameters to be processed, the coins under the conveyor belt are not always located on the guide edge of the coin conveyor track. While such position deviations cannot be avoided, they must not lead to errors. In particular, each coin put into the coin sorting device must be processed without intervention by personnel, i.e. either sorted in the desired manner or discharged from the coin sorting device through a corresponding return. In any case, it should be avoided that unprocessed coins remain in the coin sorting device.
If coins not resting against the guide edge are still conveyed by the conveyor belt along the coin conveyor track, it can be ensured through a suitable return that these are discharged from the coin sorting device. More problematic is the case when a coin in the coin discharge area is pushed through, for example by a subsequent coin below the conveyor belt, and thus loses contact with the conveyor belt and can remain lying on the side of the conveyor belt facing away from the rotary disc in the coin discharge area. In certain circumstances, such a coin is no longer conveyed out of the coin discharge area and could thus remain unprocessed in the coin sorting device.
Based on the explained state of the art, an object of the invention is to provide a coin sorting device of the initially named type, with which it is ensured that each inserted coin is reliably processed.